In monitoring an electrical system comprising an overhead power supply line and an electrically conductive follower, an image capture device may detect multiple arcing candidates. Some of these arcing candidates may be false positives arising from incident light on the system, ghosting, etc. In other words, some of the candidates are not arcs but artefacts arising due to other causes.
To filter out these false positives, a secondary image capture device can be employed using depth information. However, the computational cost is very high to compute a depth map from stereo images. In addition, where un-synchronised dual image capture devices are used rather than synchronised stereo image capture devices, traditional depth/disparity map computational algorithms will not work in scenarios where the detected arcing candidate is moving. In the particular application for which this system has been developed, the position of an arcing candidate can change in a very short space of time.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.